


Your Best Friend's Boy

by magsforya



Series: Your Best Friend's Boy [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris met Darren two years ago when Chris’ best friend Emma introduced them. Darren is Emma’s boyfriend, and even though Chris accepts it, that doesn’t mean he likes it. Because it’s really hard when the guy you’re crushing on is dating your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Friend's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is the first part of my YBFB 'verse.
> 
> It can be found at my [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/85424145411/your-best-friends-boy)

               “Darren,” Chris chastises as he gives Darren a wary look. “I don’t think Emma would want that.”

                Chris is looking dubiously at the mug Darren is holding in his hand. They’re at the mall in Things Remembered, and Darren wants to buy his girlfriend of almost two years a mug personalized with their favorite sayings and quotes. Chris thinks the idea is cute—a mug emblazoned with inside jokes that would make someone smile every time they take a sip from it.

                But Emma’s not that type of person.

                “I think she’s expecting something much more…diamond and silver necklacey,” Chris continues.

                “Says who?” Darren asks, face fallen.

                “Her best friend,” Chris replies soberly.

                “Well, her boyfriend thinks she would like this.”

                Chris sighs. It’s really not his place to tell Darren what to buy his girlfriend, but when said girlfriend is Chris’ best friend it’s in his best interest to help her. And really, he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of phone calls where a hysterical Emma bawls about how Darren missed the mark…again.

                They’re completely different people, Darren and Emma. For some reason, that’s what makes them work. But as they get closer and their relationship lasts longer, the small little fissures stretch and enlarge, and all Chris wants to do is caulk the holes.

                “But I think it’s cute,” Darren defends. “A diamond means nothing. It’s just expensive and pretty. It doesn’t show how important she is to me. It doesn’t show her that I listen to what she says,” he stresses.

                Chris rolls his eyes. “Clearly,” he mutters with sarcasm. “Darren, for the past few months she’s been not so casually mentioning how she wishes she had a _lovely_ necklace to go with her _lovely_ dresses that she wears to her _lovely_ family gatherings.”

                “Jewelry is such a waste of money, though!”

                Chris is halfway to annoyed and halfway to petulant, and he doesn’t know how to react.

                “Do what you want. But don’t come running to me when she’s pissed at you.”

                “Fine,” Darren says. “I’ll get her a necklace. But I’m still getting this mug.”

                “Whatever,” Chris replies, moving a piece of hair off of his forehead.

                Darren goes to the counter and grabs the order form, but instead of filling it out then and there, he pockets it. When Chris gives him a questioning look Darren tells him he wants time to think of all of the little things he can put on the mug. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of their relationship. Doesn’t want to skip an important memory.

                After that they head to Kay Jewelers, and Chris helps Darren pick out an incredibly beautiful and overpriced diamond necklace. Darren gripes about it as he hands his debit card over, complaining about all of the extra work shifts he’s going to have to take up in order to still be able to pay his rent.

                “And this means less time to play shows!” He says, shaking his head. He runs his hand through his hair out of agitation, and all Chris can think of is the long, curly locks that got cut off after Emma complained about how ratty they looked.

                “Thanks for helping me today,” Darren says as they get into Chris’ car.

                “Anytime,” Chris replies.

* * *

                Chris met Emma when he was eighteen. Fresh faced and ruby cheeked, he moved to Los Angeles with the hope of landing a few acting gigs. Emma was an intern at the agency that took on Chris, and she was relegated to helping him book auditions. They were both young, Emma only twenty and still in college, but they immediately clicked. After her internship ended, Emma was no longer able to work for Chris, and he was handed off to someone else. But their quick wit and inability to say no to gossip had already formed a bond of friendship that was strong, and they continued being friends even after Emma left the company. After all, Emma was the person who ended up getting Chris cast in a series of commercials that paid him enough to live off for almost an entire year. It gave him the confidence to stick around Los Angeles and keep trying his hand at acting.

                Chris is now twenty-two. Emma works as an agent for a different company, and they get together all of the time over drinks and at each other’s apartments so they can get the latest scoop on what’s happening in the Hollywood circuit.

                Their friendship is and always has been pretty solid. Emma is solely responsible for introducing Chris to all of the people who are now his friends. And that includes Darren.

* * *

                “What are you doing today? We _need_ to talk.”

                Chris looks at the clock before replying, “Nothing, I don’t think. Just chilling. Why, what’s up?”

                “Sweet! Meet me at the Gelateria at three?”

                “Sure,” Chris replies.

                He shows up at Gelateria Uli a little after three, though he still beats Emma. She comes tumbling in frantically ten minutes after the allotted time wearing a black and white striped sun dress and too-big-for-her-face sunglasses.

                “You will _never_ guess what just happened!” She exclaims.

                Chris, who is sitting at a table, goes to stand up so they can order, but Emma sits down.

                “What happened?” He asks, taking the seat across from her.

                “So Alana has been super secretive recently,” Emma starts, talking about her boss. “She’s been holding these secret meetings after hours, and she even kicked everyone out of the office the other week.”

                “Yeah, I remember.”

                “Well,” Emma places her large purse on the back of her chair, turning around to look back at Chris as she takes her sunglasses off. “Turns out she’s been working with….” She says, her voice getting higher and the smile on her face getting wider.

                “Tell me!” Chris pleads, getting wrapped up in her enthusiasm.

                “Boy Town!” She squeals.

                “NO!!” Chris shrieks, eyes as wide as saucers.

                “YES! And she wants me to help her!”

                “Oh my god. No. Oh my god,” Chris freaks. “This is like—this could be your big break!”

                “I know!” Emma’s smiling. “I’m…I can’t even. This is so exciting.”

                “Have you had a chance to meet them yet?” Chris asks.

                “Not yet. But I will be soon. Maybe even as soon as next week.”

                “I cannot believe you will be working with one of the biggest boy bands in the world!” Chris is smiling to wide that it hurts his cheeks, and he’s ten seconds away from tackling Emma in a fierce hug.

                “Not the biggest boy band in the world,” Emma replies. “But by the time I’m through with them they sure as hell will be!”

                “Ah! Oh my god. This calls for a celebration.” Chris stands up and moves towards the line as Emma follows, and he orders for the both of them, handing the girl at the register his debit card even though Emma is trying to pay herself.

                “No, Em. You totally deserve this. Let me wine and dine you.”

                “Speaking of wining and dining…” Emma starts as they walk back to their table. “Darren called and told me he has reservations for us this weekend at Geoffrey’s!”

                “No fucking way. For _dinner_?” Chris clarifies.

                “Yes!”

                “One entrée from them is more than my weekly paycheck, I swear.”

                “It’s going to be so romantic,” Emma swoons.

                Chris rolls his eyes. Emma always was one for romance and grand gestures. She likes the pretty things in life. She likes trendy clothes and big purses. She likes fancy jewelry and stilettos. She likes eating expensive dinners in a Malibu restaurant situated on the coastline with her good looking boyfriend who she will no doubt force to shave his beard, gel his hair, and put on slacks and a button up.

                “When are you going?” Chris asks, taking a bite of his gelato.

                “Saturday, early evening. We’re going to watch the sun set together,” Emma breaths, undoubtedly imagining the beauty of everything.

                 “That will be fun,” Chris says. Not because he believes it himself, but because he knows that for Emma it will be. Darren will do pretty much anything to make her smile that thousand watt smile. He’ll roll out red carpets and buy the most expensive of champagnes. Emma loves feeling important, and Darren loves making her feel important.

                “Don’t worry,” Emma says. “I’ll call you on Sunday and tell you about how it all goes.”

                 

* * *

                Emma doesn’t call on Sunday. She shoots Chris a text telling him that she had the absolute best time, and she attaches a picture of the diamond necklace that Chris picked out and told Darren to buy. She then tells Chris that she can’t call him that day because she has to drive an hour home for an impromptu family dinner.

                They don’t see each other the next few days either, because Emma works a full time and Chris is waiting tables on the days he isn’t auditioning or filming something. He hasn’t had his big break yet, but he’s seen his face on television enough that it isn’t as thrilling as it once was when it does happen. He doesn’t get much more than commercials and guest appearances. But he’s had pretty big guest roles on the major crime dramas and has even been able to make the switch to the occasional sitcom. He doesn’t have an IMDB page yet, but Emma keeps telling him that she’s fairly certain it will happen any day now with the number of guest spots he keeps landing.

                It’s not exactly what he wants to be doing, but it’s enough to keep him feeling happy, if not quite fulfilled.

                While he doesn’t see Emma that week, he does see Darren. It’s a Wednesday and Chris has the night off after working a double. He doesn’t have to be in work until the next night, so when Darren calls him and asks him out to drinks, Chris readily agrees.

                They hit up a local bar they frequent. Emma went once but thought it was too dark and dingy. Plus, she’s not a big beer fan. She hasn’t been since she graduated college and traded in her chain store dresses for boutique blouses and handbags.

                It’s a small, fun bar and has been in the neighborhood for a while. It’s mostly filled with locals—young professionals and post-graduates. It brings in a lot of people new to the city. In a town where everyone is an actor, it’s nice to get away from that scene for a while. And while pretty much everyone who goes to the bar has acted in some capacity at some point in their life, pretty much no one ever talks about the business here. It’s a nice reprieve. The beers are brewed on site, they’re affordable, and the people who work there are all misplaced from the East Coast, so it has a different feeling than any other bar Chris knows of.

                They meet outside of the bar and bro-hug hello. Chris is careful to not jostle the small paper bag that Darren brought with him and is holding in his hand. It’s unmarked and about the size of a small gift bag, plain brown.

They hang out for a few hours and drink and talk about work and friends and new movies. Darren casually mentions and impending trip to New York City. He plays music in LA and tries to get as many acting jobs as possible, but his heart lies in theatre, and Los Angeles is just not the place to be when trying to break into that genre.

                Chris knows that. Darren knows that. And they both know that sooner or later Darren is going to have to figure out a plan for his future. Chris knows why he stays in LA, though. He thinks Darren knows why, too.

                After a few beers they head over to an overlook they frequent. It has a beautiful view of the city, and they know a quiet part of the mountain that’s easy to get to. It’s far enough away from the Hollywood sign that tourists don’t go, making it the perfect spot for locals to hang out at.

                They lie down on their backs and stare up at the sky. It’s one of the only places in the city where the stars are actually visible, though still only on certain nights. Tonight they luck out.

                “You know,” Darren says. “Sometimes I feel like I should be happier than I am.”

                “What do you mean?” Chris asks.

                “Like, my life is great. My life is great, man. And I am happy. But I just want so much more, and I feel like that’s selfish of me.”

                “It’s not selfish to want more from life,” Chris responds, speaking from experience. “If you don’t push for more then you just stay where you are.”

                Darren sighs. “I know. I just sometimes wonder if I should be happier than I am.”

                “Are you unhappy?”

                “I don’t know,” Darren laments. “Strange right?”

                Chris looks over at Darren who’s smirking with his arms under his head. Chris shrugs.

                “Well, as long as you’re not miserable.”

                Darren chuckles. “Definitely not miserable.”

                There’s a small lull in the conversation while they both look at the sky. After a few minutes, Chris breaks the silence.

                “How was Saturday?” He asks.

                “What—Emma didn’t gush all about it to you right after? Then I must not have done my job well enough.” His voice is teasing and friendly, and it’s situations like this where Chris wonders how he became such good friends with his best friend’s boyfriend.

                “We haven’t had a lot of time to talk since then. But she sent me a picture of the necklace and seemed appropriately excited.”

                “You were right,” Darren says, looking over at Chris. “Definitely the right gift choice.”

                His eyes shine even in the dark of the night, and Chris tears his eyes away quickly, not wanting to get trapped in them. Darren shaved before the date on Saturday, but hasn’t shaved since then, so his stubble is becoming fuller, making him look older than his youthful twenty-three. There’s no product in his hair, and it’s crazy and tangled and wind-blown—just the kind of messy it was when Chris met him two years ago.

                He turns his head back to the sky, fingers playing with the grass below him.

                “And what did she think of the cup?” He asks, twirling a few blades around his finger.

                “Didn’t give it to her.”

                “Why’s that?” Chris asks.

                “I found someone who would appreciate it more.”

                Darren lightly tosses the brown paper bag at Chris, and it lands on his stomach. He sits up and opens the bag, pulling out a mug that’s placed in a protective cardboard casing. When he pulls the mug free he doesn’t know what to think.

                It’s a light green mug, and covered all around it in black lettering are all of the inside jokes he and Darren have shared the past two years. He sees references to Star Wars and the one sexual innuendo regarding a light saber that Darren used to always shout at the top of his lungs when he was drunk at parties. When he turns the mug around he sees a dozen more quotes and words, scattered all over the mug, that follow their entire friendship. But what stands out, in big, dark green letters in the center of the mug, are the first words Darren spoke to Chris.

                _Wait, so you’re Big Dick Chris?_

                Chris chokes on his own saliva and splutters, face breaking into an immediate grin.

                “No you did fucking not!” He exhales.

                “Oh yes I did fucking did,” Darren replies.

                “How am I supposed to use this in public?!” Chris exclaims.

                “You put your hand through the handle and lift it to your lips. I can even show you some time,” Darren replies, shit eating grin turning his cheeks rosy.

                Chris shakes his head, unable to tear his eyes from the mug. Absolutely no words come to mind.

                “I just thought you’d appreciate it more,” Darren shrugs, sitting up and leaning back against his hands.

                “This is…this is really awesome, Dare,” Chris replies, thumb running over the memories as he replays them in his mind.

                They spend another half an hour at the overlook before they make their way down and grab a cab together. Chris lives a couple of miles further than Darren, so the cab drops Darren off first.

                “Thanks again, for the mug,” Chris says as Darren opens the door.

                “No problem, man. Like I said, I couldn’t resist.”

                Darren shuts the door and heads towards his apartment building, and Chris gives the driver his address. He keeps the brown bag on his lap the entire time.

                It really sucks having a crush on your best friend’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come.


End file.
